


Strange Magic

by AbsinthexMind



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Attraction, Business, F/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Strangers, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-02 07:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20272429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsinthexMind/pseuds/AbsinthexMind
Summary: Edward couldn't quite place his finger on it, but there was something different about the stranger that sat in his living room. One thing was her wonderful scent, the other was that he couldn't read her mind.





	Strange Magic

It was hard for any of them to take her seriously when she showed up at their doorstep. 

She looked like any other regular mortal teenager, except for the dead serious expression on her round face. 

Once Carlisle invited her in though, he realized that she was anything but an innocent teenager. She had introduced herself as (y/n) and seeing that maybe she might be a child of a patient of his, Carlisle decided to let her in and sat her down in their grand living room. Very professional, she sat down and crossed her legs while unlatching her book bag. 

“The Organization has seen a spike of activity in Forks. You do realize how dangerous it is for so many cryptids to be in one location. Especially shape-shifters and vampires.” 

Carlisle was speechless as the young girl took out a manila folder, fingering through several sheets of paper. Esme who had been lingering in the hall came into the living room at the word ‘vampire’. 

“And it looks like there has already been several incidents where humans have been killed in this area due to vicious attacks.” (e/c) eyes look up, half-lidded and accusing. 

“I’m sorry. . . which organization?” 

“The Organization of Jupiter. We’re a group that aims to keep the mortal public ignorant of the supernatural world. We keep tabs on other groups like the Volturi to make sure that they are kept in line. Not killing too many tourists to the point where it would cause suspicion. I’m here to get your story. So far I have found that there are five other members of your coven, correct? I’ve already spoken to the shape-shifter pack and they assured me that none of them have had anything to do with the sudden peak of deaths in Forks.” 

She was indeed one to be taken seriously. How could he have missed the odd air around her? She wasn’t a regular mortal. Human blood ran through her veins but there was something else mingling. 

Hesitantly he glances to his wife who appears equally horrified. 

“And I feel I don’t need to mention what will happen if your coven turns out to be the cause of all this.” (y/n) had lowered her voice. No, she didn’t need to say anything. They may have not been mind readers but they knew what would happen. She looked like someone who had killed vampires before. Even if it was one mortal against two vampires, Carlisle didn’t want to think about having to fight her. There was something more to this young lady. Something he didn’t want to find out if it came to fighting. 

“Perhaps you should wait until the others come home.” 

“Of course.” She nods and leans back in her seat. “I have nowhere to be.”  
*  
  
  


Alice didn’t have to tell him that something was up. He had read her mind as she went through one of her visions. There was an unwelcome guest in their home. 

“We need to get home.” Alice stares at her adopted brother, already grabbing the keys from within her purse and handing them to her partner. “Jasper, start the car.” 

The blond nods and is already sprinting for their car. 

“What’s going on?” Bella asks, looking from Edward to Alice for an answer. Unfortunately she wasn’t like her boyfriend, able to read minds. Then she lowers her voice “Does it have to do with Victoria?” 

Students passed by them as they went to their respective vehicles or waited for the bus to take them home. 

“No. Well. . . Sort of.” Edward tried to explain but even he had a small understanding of what he had seen in Alice’s vision. He touches Bella’s arm, hoping it would bring her comfort so that she didn’t worry about them. “I’ll drop you off, but I have to go home. Carlisle and Esme are alone with this person and I don’t know how dangerous they are.” 

By the expression on her face Edward could tell she wanted to tag along. If this person was dangerous though he didn’t want to expose Bella to them. 

Cupping her cheeks with his cold hands, Edward tilts her face downward so he could kiss the crown of her soft, chestnut, hair. He had to restrain himself from inhaling deeply. “I’ll tell you about it after I we deal with this.” 

Bella didn’t like that she was being left out yet again, but she melted into his touch. “Okay.”  
  
  


After dropping Bella off, Edward sped off way beyond the legal limit. It was urgent that he got home quickly to deal with this new predicament. From Alice’s vision he didn’t see what the visitor was there for. Only that her presence was a serious one. That much he felt in the air around Alice. 

In front of their house Edward could see Alice and Jasper’s car in the driveway along with an unfamiliar one. It wasn’t the strange car that caught him off guard. He was trying to gauge the situation from reading other's minds from inside the house. Except he couldn’t read the thoughts of the stranger. Absolutely nothing no matter how hard Edward tried to concentrate, there was nothing coming from her. 

The couch was occupied by a young girl when Edward entered the living room, the rest of his family standing in front of her. 

(e/c) eyes move up from the clipboard she had in her hands. “Edward I presume.” 

“What do you want with us?” 

“Calm, Edward.” Esme says in a soothing voice. “She’s merely here to ask questions about the deaths in Forks.” 

He turns to his adoptive mother, from her mind he knew it wasn’t a normal human journalist. This girl knew everything about the supernatural. She knew what they were. Even from her eyes Edward could tell that there was a lot of wisdom in them. 

It still frustrated him that he couldn’t read her thoughts. Just like Bella he received radio silence. 

“Yes, there’s no need to go feral.” She sighs. “Come join us. My name is (y/n). As I have told the rest of your family, my organization concerns itself with the activity of supernatural creatures such as yourself. There has been a lot of concerning activities popping up here in Forks, which is unheard of for this small town. The shape-shifters led me in your direction. Saying that your coven might offer me more help as to what exactly is causing these deaths.” 

“Miss (y/n), we’re actually vegetarian of sorts. None of us drink human blood.” Carlisle began politely. “I can tell you for certain it wasn’t us but rather another vampire.” 

Eyelashes flutter down as she jots something on her clipboard. It’s brought to Edward’s attention how soft her facial features actually were. She looked innocent when her eyes weren’t looking at him full of accusations. “How many other vampire covens live in Forks?” 

“It’s just us.” Finally deciding to speak up rather than stare at her, Edward steps in and tells her about Victoria, James and Laurent. James and Laurent were dead but Victoria still posed a threat to them. She was stalking the Cullen family and Bella; Edward reluctantly mentioned Bella, not wanting to have dragged her into this but it was inevitable. 

After the whole retelling of their situation, (y/n) leans back on the couch. “A vengeful vampire is never fun to deal with but we’ll deal with her.” 

“Pardon?” 

“We’ll deal with our own mess.” Edward insists. 

“And look how good that ‘s going for you.” (y/n) stares at him. “There are innocent people dying by the day because of this vampire. She needs to be exterminated right away.” 

Alice tells her “She’s excellent at hiding though. How will you find her?” 

She regards Alice for a moment before nodding to herself. “You doubt me because you think I’m just an ordinary human, yes?” (y/n) digs around her bag until she brings out a brightly colored cloth pouch with a drawstring decorated in beads. Pulling at the mouth of the pouch she opens it enough to where (y/n) can bring out a small, palm sized mirror. “You must not have a lot of experience with other supernatural beings. It’s understandable. Many covens choose to keep to themselves or to other friendly vampire covens. The supernatural world is bigger than you ever thought.” 

A sharp inhale from Carlisle has the rest of his family looking at him. “You’re a witch.” 

“Very good Mr. Cullen.” (y/n) genuinely smiled sweetly. “As are many in our organization. Witches, Alchemist, you name it. We have many other beings in our employment. All working together to make this world safe for humans and our kind alike. In order for us to live peacefully among them we must keep our real identities a secret. Humans aren’t ready for such things like us. They still think your kind is the stuff of stories.” 

“That’s incredible.” Jasper breathes out. 

A light flickers in (y/n)’s eyes. “Indeed it is. Which is why my promise to get rid of Victoria is that of utter certainty. We’ve been able to find sneakier vampires before. Especially with all the killing she’s been doing. We have eyes and ears everywhere.” 

Esme purses her lips. “So we won’t have to deal with her at all?” 

“Precisely. Just leave it to us.” 

“You make it sound so easy.” Counteracts Carlisle. 

She leans forward with a mischievous smile on her full lips, the mirror shines in her hand as it catches a stray ray of light. “When you have the resources that we do, everything becomes easy. Of course I’ll come back to let you know when she has been apprehended.” 

“You’ll kill her?” Alice whispers, already having checked the future to see if (y/n) and her organization would in fact succeed. 

She nods. “As is fit for what she has done. That’s what we do with all creatures that get out of control.” That last part sounded like a warning to everyone. Now that they knew what she was, no one doubted her. 

With business having been finished, (y/n) stands up, professional once again. As she walks closer to the Cullens, Edward catches a sweet, fresh, scent waft through the air. Utterly invigorating and one that makes Edward swallow hard. She smelled fantastic. More so than Bella, but in a different way. It must have been the smell of her magic, at least that’s what Edward was trying to convince himself and that he wasn’t slightly attracted to this mystical stranger. 

Holding out a card to Carlisle, (y/n) smiles up at him. “If you ever need me or have any questions, I’m always a phone call away. I need to get going though.” Her eyes briefly dart to the mirror in her hand. “I have work to do.” 

Edward watched as she walked down the porch and to her car. A bit lightheaded as he watched her open her car door, (y/n) catches his eyes briefly. In that brief moment there was a spark. Both physical and mental. Like lightning had struck the air. 

She smiles then ducks her head inside. For the first time that day, Edward heard her thoughts. _“A herald of the divine, Mr. Cullen. We’ll be seeing each other again.”_

What he felt was a betrayal to Bella, but Edward was excited for the next time he would see (y/n). He wanted to further explore this strange magic she had over him.


End file.
